For The Love Of The White Sheep
by DrunkYouthProdigiesAssociation
Summary: Sirius is abused because he is a Gryffindor and the Black family doesn't approve! How will the Marauders help him find his way back to Hogwarts and back on the good track? Or will they? Maybe he's just too far gone? Coping mechanisms do have a way to help
1. And You Let Her Do This Why?

For The Love Of The White Sheep

By: no montagues nor capulets

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want you to sue me. But since when have I ever gotten what I wanted?

Chapter 1: And You Let Her Do This Why?

"_You are so much different than you're family! You'd better be...GRYFFINDOR!" _and no one in the hall clapped. The boy walked over to the table on the farthest to the right and sat down in the silence. The professor then called all the rest of the names. Everyone politely clapped for every new first year, while still staring at Sirius. "I am the white sheep," he thought. "In a family of Black ones," he then snorted at his own joke. Everyone at the table looked at him as if he was crazy. Then a boy about a little taller than Sirius walked up to him.

"The name is James Potter," he said with a smirk. Potter had messy black hair and hazel eyes with this mischievous twinkle in them. He smirked so naturally that it made it look as if his face was made to smirk.

"Sirius Black," and they shook hands. Just then, dinner finished and the Gryffindor prefects, Reginald Golde and Amelia Bones, led them upstairs. It was such a long night that immediately after being shown around Gryffindor Tower he fell asleep, along with his roommates Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black fell asleep not knowing that tomorrow morning would be terrible.

FTLOTWS

SIRIUS POV

We were eating breakfast the first day of my first year and I was excited. My excitement drained when I saw a howler charging dead at me. I opened the envelope and it exploded with sound.

"_**MY OWN SON IS A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK LINE! EVERY CHILD HAS BEEN IN SLYTHERIN AND HERE YOU ARE SITTING AT THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE! DON'T COME BACK HERE FOR CHRISTMAS! I'LL ONLY TAKE YOU IN DURING THE SUMMER UNTIL YOUR 17! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE YOU BLOOD TRAITOR!" **_My mother's screaming died down and I stared at the envelope. I got up and walked out of the Great Hall knowing that everyone was staring at me. I was taught not to cry and to hide your emotions behind a mask. People will use your emotions as a weakness and will manipulate you and use you as they please. A tear slipped down my cheek. My first tear since I was a baby. I let it fall onto the ground, making a soft sound that was almost unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. I let another one fall. I was weak! I would be manipulated and tortured. It was the cold hard truth. And the fact was that I just had to live with it.

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**__** SIRIUS POV**_

"Get your lazy ass up," said James. He was hitting me with a pillow and roaring with laughter.

"I'm up, I'm up," I repeat over and over, and then grab my pillow and start hitting James who is unsuspecting. There was an all out pillow fight and now no pillow safe in the dorm. James and I finished getting ready and finally we walked down to breakfast. Remus met us in the Common Room and only Merlin knew where Peter was. We walked down to breakfast when James saw Lily and ran off. When is she going to learn that she really likes him? Only Merlin knows when. We went in and quickly sat down, breakfast was almost over. The students and teachers were almost all gone. Remus and I grabbed a few slices of toast for James and we walked out. That was when I saw that my mother was in the Entrance Hall, I wonder what I did this...oh crap! There she was standing, and I was scared.

"How dare you pull a prank on my son!" She was screeching at this point. She slapped me and her nails drew blood. I fell to the ground, and shakingly stood back up. I didn't fight back because who knew what she'd do.

"One more prank on your brother and you're not allowed to come back home you Blood Traitor," and she left. I was still holding onto my cheek as I ran out of the Entrance Hall. I ran all the way to the Quidditch Pitch and was sitting there, on the bleachers just watching the sky and massaging my face. Just then, Remus showed up.

_**REMUS POV**_

Professor McGonagall and I were standing in shock at what just happened. Not only did Sirius just get hurt, but he didn't fight back!

"Mr. Lupin I would kindly ask you to go find Mr. Black and make sure he is okay. You two are excused from today's classes." and she walked away leaving me to find Sirius. Sirius was not an emotional person. He had the worst family ever, I just didn't know that they were this bad, and I don't think that he wanted us to know that they were this bad. I sniffed Sirius' blood and followed the scent to the Quidditch Pitch. Scenting was the easiest way of finding him since the full moon was only a few days away. There he was, sitting on the bleachers rubbing his face. He was only smearing the blood. Sirius was also crying, which none of us had seen him do. As I said before, he was not an emotional person. I walked over to him and spelled his face clean. I cleaned out the cut with a quick Scourgify and healed it. Sirius still had tears rolling down his cheeks. What was I supposed to do? Give him a hug and a kiss and make him feel all better? Or sing him a lullaby? Oh, for Merlin's sake this is ridiculous!

"Sirius," he looked at me with pain in his eyes that couldn't be masked. It was indescribable. He kept staring at the sky, when would he stop doing that?

"Has it happened before?" and I knew that wasn't the best question to ask. He nodded. I then summoned Sirius' broom and handed it to him. He looked at me questioningly.

"Take it for a ride, it'll make you feel better," I said soothingly and he grabbed the broom and mounted quickly. I summoned my book and read for an hour until Sirius was ready to go inside. He left me in the Entrance Hall and took the main stairs up, running them up three at a time. I'm sure he took the main stairs up and then cut through the Charm's corridor, then went through the library and went up the lonely way. Almost no one goes that way, except the Marauders that is! I shook my head and went to the kitchens to get a snack, and I'll grab one for Sirius too. Let's just hope he's okay...

A/N: Hey people, 'Mione's back. Though she's home today and she fell down the stairs so that's why I'm able to update today. New story, I had a random moment in American History. So, if you have read any of my other stories...they are being updated today! Yeah! Celebrate Anyway, I'll update this story maybe today if you're lucky or tomorrow, not too sure. R&R THANKS :)

'Mione


	2. Who Am I?

Chapter 2: Who Am I

Chapter 2: Who Am I?

A/N: I officially hate teachers and homework and I am very sorry for the lack of update! I am doing this at 2 am so I hope its okay! Enjoy, R&R!

SIRIUS POV

When I woke up the next morning I looked around, I had no idea where I was. Who, I was actually. "Who am I," I wondered aloud. Then this guy came and opened the hangings to my bed.

"Come on Sirius, get up" said the guy.

"I'm sorry but, who?" I asked confusedly.

"Sirius don't joke around," the dude said while laughing. He saw that I didn't start to laugh and asked me a few questions.

"What is your name?"

"I don't know," I answered simply.

"When's your birthday?"

"I don't know," I answered again

"Who am I," was the last question.

"If I don't know who **I** am why would I know who **you** are?" He looked at me insanely.

He threw me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and said "Put these on," and walked out to stand by the door. I put the clothes on and headed out of the door. He then led me down these long winding stairs and then out of this portrait hole.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"Hospital Wing," the boy answered.

"What is a 'Hospital Wing'," I asked. The words seemed so weird.

"Forget about it," the boy said and he frowned. Finally, we walked into a white room with lots of beds with white pillows and white sheets. Even the walls were white! A woman walked out. She was old with grey hair and lines creasing her face. She and the dude spoke quickly and quietly so that I couldn't hear. Then she came over to me and told me to sit on the bed to my right. I plopped down on it and she began to speak almost immediately.

"My name is Madam Pomfrey and I am the Healer for this school. I'm going to ask you a few simple questions and you try to answer them, okay? Remember there are no right or wrong answers." She then began to question me.

"What is your name?"

"I don't know," I replied in a clueless tone.

"When is your birthday?"

"I don't know," I said again, straining hard to remember something that it seemed like I never knew.

"Where are you?"

"I have no idea," I answered. She was starting to frown. I could tell this was her last question.

"What are your friend's names?" I thought hard about this one but I had no idea.

"I don't know," I said for the last time. The worried look on her face only worsened and I could tell something was wrong.

"I'm going to have to call Albus," Madam Pomfrey said and she went into her office. I heard a whooshing sound and her murmuring. Finally, a man with a long white beard and white hair, with twinkling blue eyes emerged from the room with Madam Pomfrey. He was whispering with her so that I couldn't hear. I was starting to get mad because for some reason everyone acted like there was some sort of top secret information that they were hiding from me. The old man finally came up to me.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hello, my name is...well I don't know what my name is and...yah I have nothing else to say because right now I don't know anything and no one will give me any information. Which might I add is certainly getting on my last nerve," I said my temper getting the better of me. I took two deep breaths and waited for Dumbledore and the Healer to speak.

"You're name is Sirius Black and you're a student here sat Hogwarts. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew are your best friends. For the next few days you will stay with James at all times as he introduces you too people and helps you get around the school, so that you will not find yourself lost. He will also help you in class." The Headmaster then turned his attention to the boy named James. "James, I'm you're you'll make sure that young Sirius is okay," he asked and James nodded. I found myself being escorted out of the Hospital Wing by James who was yapping all about the school and how I would the love it. Right before I left though I heard Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore having a discussion.

"So what do we do Albus," Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Well, Coping Scout only has one cure, familiarity, and for young Sirius to regain his memory, he will need all of Gryffindor House." After that I couldn't hear anymore as James dragged me up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where I was supposed to get dressed for school. I also had an even better task to do. Can you guess what it is? I get to meet my three best friends. _**Lucky me!**_

A/N: That's all I can do for now since I have school in the morning. Please review. Thanks!

Mione and Lily


	3. The Reunion of PeopleAND CHOCOLATE!

A/N: I am extremely sorry my very very faithful readers, but may AP classes are starting to get the better of my time. I haven't slept in forever! But I thought that since I don't have any tests tomorrow, so no need for studying(Hallelujah!) I would update! Enjoy!

James was dragging me down the hallway and I was literally afraid that I was going to fall. I was running sideways, what a pleasant experience.

"James, slow down!" I was whining! Grr, I don't like when people whine...or do I? Oh well.

"Well, you were walking too slow, so I have taken it upon myself to make you move faster!" I will HURT this kid if he doesn't watch it!

"So anyway, who the hell are the people that I am supposed to be meeting again?" I was SO clueless here, and I know I hated being kept out of the loop. Even if I couldn't remember anything, no one could like being kept out of the loop.

"Well, I am going to explain the two people we're going to find, okay?" What am I? Two? Three? Four? I'm not stupid, I just can't remember some things!

"Okay..."

"Mkay there is Remus Lupin, he is in our year and he is our roommate. He is a very shy person, and is really smart. He is second in our year. Then there is Peter Pettigrew. He is also in our year and is our roommate. He is very...different...than Moony and..."

"Moony?" Who is Moony? He didn't say anything about a Moony!

"Moony is Remus, that's our nickname for him. You came up with it. I am Prongs, you are Padfoot, and Peter is Wormtail. Anyway, he is really shy and follows us around everywhere. You could call him a stalker, but he isn't subtle whatsoever."

Now we were in front of the portrait thingy that we came out of this morning. James said, "Bread and Jam." and the portrait hole opened. We walked through, and I saw too guys sitting on the red-and-gold couch in front of the fire talking. Both of them hopped up when they heard the portrait hole open and smiled when they saw us walking towards them. I felt like running and hiding in Timbuktoo but of course that could never happen because it doesn't exist. Oh wah!

"Padfoot! There you are! You had us worried when we didn't see you and Prongs in the Great Hall for breakfast this morning! What happened?" Remus seemed so upset it was like I wanted to run away laughing.

"Sirius, stay here okay?" James looked at me for agreeement and I agreed as her led Peter and Remus away. He spoke to them in hushed tones and both looked startled. They started to walk back over, and I got a good look at both of their faces. Remus looked shocked and Wormy Boy looked weirded out.

They both were totally silent and I decided that I would just go upstairs to our dorm. I walked up the stairs and right to the door on my left. I knew they were going to start talking about me again, but oh well. I grabbed a book off someone's desk and found it to be a book all about Vampires. Boring! I tossed it back on the desk, which it decided it didn't want to stay there, and it fell to the floor. I sighed. Whatever. Yawning, I looked at my bed and nodded my head. Falling onto the covers, and falling asleep almost immediately, I sighed.

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" I, Remus Lupin, one of the smartest people in my year, felt puzzled. How had this happened? How did I let this slip? I really don't know, but I felt like a hippogriff had just run over me.

"That's rubbish!" Wormtail shrieked.

"No, it's not. It's all true." James looked older than he really was. I think he was just keepin it together for Sirius. What were we gonna do? I mean, all we could do was wait.

Plopping down onto the couch, I rubbed my forehead and SO felt a migrane coming on. Grr.

I was terrified. I knew I should be, or I could possibly just call myself a fool from now on, but I didn't fear for myself, nuh uh. I feared for the boy upstairs. Who knew if evevrything would be okay soon? Or should I say would ever be okay?

"I'm going to get some chocolate, see you guys later." They nodded and I walked out of the portrait hole, in search of some Honeyduke's chocolate.

* * *

I am very sorry about it being so short, but I've got to update my other stories. Hopefully, I can update again this weekend. Review please! They make me happy :D


End file.
